Agra Drisaka
"Don't worry, team WATR is on the job and here to kick some butt!" Agra Drisaka(アグラ・ドリサカ)is the first protagonist of Blackout Academia. She is the first inspired by Rusher Reaper from the annihilator incident. She was scared of heroes when she was 6 years old and she has a Shadow ability, and later in the future she obtain the second ability the Hawkeye. She train all her life to be strong as Rusher Reaper. Appearance Agra Drisaka is taller than Rusher Reaper, Standing over than 143 cm, and she has a golden-blond hair long. She also have star symbol on her cheeks, it will glow every time she uses her shadow ability. Making it easy to know whose the real one. Clothes She has black exposed stomach sleeveless shirt and black tights shorts. And wearing an opening blade gloves. She also have a brown hooded robe on her clothes choice. She wear a grey scarf, big brown boots and a short skirts. Personalities She is a hyper active person and she's nice, but she is shy and clumsy to powerful people. When ever she see's a large, strong and deadly weapons, she's starts trying to freak out and excited and getting all clumsy over it. She does not like bullies, rich people and ugly people. Rich people is not her favorite people because her family use to deal with the Albert's family which they all greedy and doesn't care about other people but themselves. Abilities Shadow - This ability let's her create images of herself and others, thus having a weaker version of themselves. This ability will also works with environmental(Ex:Ice,Rock)this explode when coming in contact with enemies. Hawkeye - This ability let's her have better accuracy and master all ranged weapons on battle, and let's her have a better chance of seeing things faster on her sights. Skills Martial arts - When she still have her father, she hates martial arts and cries all about it when she has to learn it. But in the future, she become the class A of martial arts on the battlefield. Sharp-Shooter - There's a way of obtaining the hawkeye ability, it is by trying to shoot 10 raptors on the forests while blindfolded, without killing them. She was trained by her mother and concentrated her life to stop evil using unharmful bullets. Moves Wind Breaker - She will create a mini tornado which can sucks cars, trucks and stones in the tornado. Sky Wrecker - She will grab a chunk of stones and ice around the area using the Hatchol and throws it into the enemy. Bullet Storm - She has to perform a quick bullet spread in the area but will damage allies too. Axe Hover - She use the Hatchol strings to hover on the air like a helicopter, avoiding obstacle on the way. Stats Strength - ✵✵★★★|★★★★★12 Defense - ★★★★★|★6 Mobility - ✵✵✵✵★|★★★★★14 Intelligence - ★★★★★|★★★★★10 Equipment Hatchol - A roped hatchet made from a Uzi, head of a hatchet and a grappling hook. She tried to create a second Hatchol, and it works. This increases her strength,mobility and intelligence, but decreases her defense if without any plan before attacking. Iron Rings - She tights he neck to protect her head, arms, legs and hips for being cut off by blades. And it also protecting her from being shot. Allies Weiss Schee is the W of the team, first when she met her they do not like each other from the start. Later, they became allies and make some plans before fighting, but Agra rather jump into action before doing any thinking. Teo Lord is the L of the team, he rather her as an alliance and he doesn't care about power or rank. But she slowly learns about Teo's past and known for his emo phase. but she dislike about him tried to kill Rusher Reaper 21 years ago. Roger Bane is the R of the team, she doesn't like Roger's ego and emo personality. But she impress of his large boom sticks. She later know of Roger's past and she feels bad for him, but his werewolf form really take a liking of Agra because of the head pats. Rusher Reaper is one of her favorites heroes, she tries everything to become like Rusher, like not killing villains or trying to create a electrical glove for combat. Rusher take it as a stalking instead of a fan, but he kind of got beat up by her in the gem heist. Agra feels bad for Ramil Chantra 'for being beat up by [[Rusher Reaper|'Rusher Reaper]]' '''for killing people and spending all his credit card on 1000 sandwiches. But she was inspired by 'Ramil Chantra' incredible 'healing factor' and stamina. Her first impression on 'Elastic-Man' is being disgusted when he also through up on the ship. Later she thinks as him a cowardly funny boy. And she was jealous of [[Elastic-Man|'Elastic-Man']] [[shape shifting|'shape shifting''']] ability saying that it is very useful. Trivia * The first plan for her was she going to be like Ruby Rose from RWBY. * She was suppose to be an antagonist in the blackout series. * Her weapon was going to be a war axe and a bazooka. * Agra gender was going to be a male but later change. * She was not to talk in every episode she was in. Quotes * To Weiss "I don't care it's a stupid strategy or a death wish, if it means keeping the people safe i will do it what ever it takes" * Her First Quotes as an adult "Are you robbing me?" "Yes" "Oh" * Her First Quotes as a child "Daddy, why does super hero exist?" * To Rusher when was a child "If you charge in there without a plan, you be gone like my dad" Facts * She able to throw a 196 tall and 83 weight boulder. * Survive Rusher's punch and kick. * Smarts enough to out smart Baron. * Fast to out run Mjolnir.